


【IDW】无意义虐本命三十题【霸王福特】

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 请温柔对待典狱长





	【IDW】无意义虐本命三十题【霸王福特】

**Author's Note:**

> 一个补档

1 中枢性高热  
“他必须马上接受治疗！”  
“他还没说出其他越狱者的下落。”  
“渣！”白色涂装的医生握紧了拳头，他不敢相信眼前的囚犯机体异常发热，四肢抽搐，而他只是被叫来“稳定状况”：“福特！不顾犯人死活地拷问，你还是汽车人吗！”  
“汽车人？”身为典狱长的福特俯视着年轻的医生，巨大的机体将他笼罩在阴影之中，“在你问我这个问题之前我希望你能搞清楚，他是杀害了无数平民的罪犯。”  
“但是你也不能——”  
“做好你的工作，我还没从他嘴里要到答案。”  
医生咬着牙怒视这座监狱的统治者，他从医疗箱里取出工具做应急处理。从未上过战场的医生没有经历过罪恶，此时此刻的典狱长就是他所知的最大的恶人。  
当监狱沦陷后他才知道，这时的他对罪恶的认知是多么浅薄。

2 伴随终身的童年阴影  
福特刚刚上线，还来不及知道什么叫害怕就举起了枪。

 

3 冰锥额叶切除术（ice-pick lobotomy）  
“摘除火种？”攻陷了监狱的六阶抚摸着典狱长暴露出来的火种仓，“你们汽车人真是‘仁慈’。”

 

4 手腕骨折  
救护车把扳手整齐地放回医疗箱，习惯性地对着新加入的战士进行批评教育：“巨无霸福特，我懂你们年轻人想踢爆霸天虎后挡板的芯情，但是要即使治疗懂吗？不是火种掉出来了才叫伤。”

 

5 无法自制地哭泣  
福特看着墙壁上已经模糊不清的“save me”，又有谁能来救他呢？

6 囚禁  
“抱歉，我知道不该笑，不过这真的——”满身还未冷却的能量液的霸王放下手里的电锯，对着濒临下线的福特笑出声，“典狱长被囚禁在自己的监狱里，很好笑不是吗？”

 

7 当众羞辱  
霸王对着这些霸天虎张开双臂：“霸天虎们，我赐予你们自由——真正意义上的自由！既然我们可以在格拉斯9号上逍遥快活，为什么还要给自私自利的威震天卖命？你们所有人都陪我留在这里。作为回报，我会保护你们。犒劳你们。让你们尽情享乐。”  
六阶如同邪教的教皇般招揽信徒，煽动他们，为自己取乐为对他们许下诺言。他提起落败的典狱长，战利品般将他展示给台下的恶徒：“比如……咱们现在就玩个小游戏。我把巨无霸福特交给你们。只要不弄死他，你们怎么玩都可以。”

 

8 抢救室里  
福特很庆幸，他终于可以去见普神了。

 

9 抢救室外  
“他还不能死。”  
诱捕确信他听到霸王说了这样的话。

10 脑震荡  
福特的音频接收器里响起一阵单调的电子音，他的光学镜熄灭，然后又点亮。他的视觉系统校对出现了问题，几秒后才恢复正常。  
发生了什么？福特感觉像刚从梦里醒来，他对周遭的一切感到茫然，他不在自己的充电床上，也没倒在自己的办公桌上，这究竟……  
……  
哈，他想起来了，霸王刚刚把他的头砸在了墙上，因为他拒绝吸六阶的管子。  
就是这么回事。

 

11 紧张性不动状态（tonic immobility）  
“治好他。”  
年轻的医生被丢在刑台前，六阶摔门而去。医生战栗着撑起机体，他看到的是两腿间沾满了对接液，接口还在抽缩但却目光呆滞的典狱长。  
不该是这样的，医生捂住了光学镜，清洗液洗刷了他的面甲。他蜷缩起来无助地哭泣，原本纯白色的装甲早就因为被“使用”而变形掉漆，没了本来的模样。他没有勇气再去看一眼他们的典狱长，他不能接受曾经的权威沦落至此的现实。  
我们不会得救了，我们要死在这里了。医生心灰意冷，他打开火种仓，扼住自己的生命。  
对不起，福特，我不忍心让你成为我最后的患者，但愿你能就这样死去。

12 垂死挣扎  
福特的手指嵌进混着灰烬的土壤里，他已经没有了反抗的力气，求生本能驱使他残存的机体拼命逃离。  
“看到了吗？他在害怕！”有人抓住了他的天线，掰着那块脆弱的金属迫使他抬头，福特用沾着污物的光学镜想要认清眼前的囚犯，但等着他的却是烙铁般的管子。  
福特无法合上他的嘴，他的下巴脱臼了，就因为这些炉渣怕被一口咬掉管子。福特想要呕吐，他足够撕裂一个赛博坦人的拳头敲在正侵犯他喉咙的炉渣身上，但那双曾经充满威慑力的手此时却是如此的虚弱。  
在福特身后，一个大型机提起了他对接面板早就不知所踪的屁股。警报敲打着福特的火种，他的接口已经麻木，次级燃料箱的储存量到了极限，但是那该烂死在监狱的炉渣不会顾虑这些，他蛮横地挺动胯部，用他那根管子又生生顶开了箱口。  
越来越多的囚犯聚集过来，他们的对接液肆无忌惮地淋在福特已经暴露出金属骨骼的机体上，把典狱长埋进令人兴奋的恶心气味里。这帮囚犯撕扯着福特破破烂烂的装甲，他们把他翻过来，继续操他的接口，把管子捅进任何能捅的地方里，但是没人敢碰他的火种。  
因为霸王的一句话，福特甚至无法痛快点儿死去。  
福特没有绝望，只有愤怒，怒火灼烧着他的机体，他发誓要杀死这些人，所有这些人，如果他能挺过今晚，他要让所有人后悔。  
只是他没想到，对于他的折磨这只是个开始。

 

13 失血过多  
周围的一切都变得模糊不清，福特的音频接收器里细小的零件在鸣响，他昏昏欲睡，一切的感官都在离他远去。  
霸王拍了拍福特的面甲：“清醒点儿典狱长，他们说需要你保持清醒。”  
福特神志不清地扬起一个僵硬的微笑，他还有什么理由清醒？他被切掉了四肢，能量液快要干枯般从断裂的管线流淌出去。他的机体，他的尊严，早就被践踏殆尽，为什么最终还要让他清醒？  
“别这样看着我，太可怜了。”霸王抬起福特低垂的头雕，因为福特已经没有力气自己抬头了。  
六阶最后一次擒住典狱长的嘴唇，蹂躏它们，撬开他紧闭的嘴巴，捉住那条无力反抗的舌头，猛然咬下去。  
“哦对了，他们说光学镜用不着。”霸王温和地笑着，在福特带着血腥味的尖叫中摁碎了他的光学镜片。

 

14 胸膜炎  
“火种仓已经没法用了，”救护车小心翼翼地摘除微弱地发着光的火种，“但我会让你没事的，相信我，福特。”

 

15 被迫失禁  
福特醒来后就发现他在这地方，明亮，干净，还有无法忽视的消毒液的气味。  
“来吧典狱长，难道你想等到它们流进你机体的各处吗？”一个礼貌且温柔的声音传进福特的音频接收器里，不厌其烦地重复着这些话。  
福特咬着牙扭开头，对他而言每一种选择都是错误的。他被绑在医疗床上，双手束缚在头雕两侧，两腿被强制分开吊了起来，只要他一回头就会看到自己疲软的输出管和被清洁干净的接口。  
“你的坚持恐怕只会对你自己不利。”声音再次传来，好像他真的关心福特。  
闭嘴！该死！  
福特无法决定，他的机体得到了基本的修缮，但唯独次级燃料箱没有被清理。想想那些囚犯管子里射出来的东西要流进他的全身他就恶心，但是在霸王面前像个残废一样清空次级燃料箱同样让他无法接受。  
“你为什么不干脆拆掉我的那些东西！”  
“不不不，亲爱的典狱长，我希望我们有个和睦的开端，况且那样会少很多乐趣。”霸王在台前挑选着，如同这场手术的医生，“或许你需要些帮助？”  
霸王选中一根粗壮的假输出管，那是他从监狱的刑具里找来的。福特的接口因为那根管子而收缩，他想收紧双腿掩饰他的紧张，但他的一举一动被被霸王捕捉到了。  
“你喜欢它？”  
当然不！福特绝不想那东西进到自己里面，那些凸起和倒刺绝不是为了取悦人而存在的。  
霸王微笑着用那根管子蹭着福特的接口，一层薄薄的润滑液覆在了管身上。福特无法反抗，他只有忍耐，没有更多的前戏，那根管子顶开接口外的保护叶，浅浅抽插了两下后直接猛烈地插了进去。  
福特机体紧绷，排斥这根异物，他的接口内壁把管子卡得死死的，不让它再进入，但霸王不会在意，他旋转着刑具把它送进更深处。福特扬起头雕，撕裂般的疼痛由他的接口传遍了全身，他被迫放松下来，但依旧不肯泄露半分软弱。  
“或许它不适合你……”霸王自言自语，继续挑选，这次他选中了更纤细的东西，一根鞭子。  
霸王扬起鞭子，鞭打在福特的接口上，每一次鞭打都仿佛融化钢铁的火焰在烧灼他。有时霸王的鞭子落得不是那么准，会抽打在福特的输出管上，令福特羞耻的是他的管子因为那些疼痛正缓缓充能。  
折磨还在继续，福特攥紧拳头，关掉光学镜，他的机体本能地颤抖，疼痛之后他的接口竟然有了感觉，溢出大片润滑液等待着下一次的抽打。被蹂躏的节点把快感反馈给全身，输出管端口淌出透明的液体，福特快要到达极限，机体的欲望已经脱离了他的掌控，在下一鞭落下时他过载了。  
因为他被固定的姿势，他射了自己一胸甲，接口里的管子被挤出去了大半，不等福特喘口气，霸王又一把将整根假输出管摁了进去。  
在过载的乏力中，福特暂时放弃了对机体的控制，那猛然的撞击让毫无防备的他尖叫出声。  
福特睁大光学镜，他不敢相信自己竟然在霸王面前像个服务机那样喊叫。霸王大笑起来，他抓住那根假输出管，整根拔出又全部没入，每一下都撞开了箱口。福特无力继续隐藏，还未冷却的节点继续承受碾压，带着哭腔的呻吟止不住地流出他的发声器。当霸王忽然放慢动作，缓缓取出输出管的时候，福特知道他输了。他的接口没有闭合，深深的恐惧盘绕在福特的火种上，福特希望可以死在这一刻，但是他没有，那些灌进他体内的对接液从他张开的接口里喷了出去。  
清洗液浸湿了福特的光学镜，这样的羞辱让他残存的尊严刺痛了火种。次级燃料箱空了大半后开始抽缩，一股一股地排出剩余的对接液。  
霸王从福特的接口里挖出一把对接液，来到他的头雕旁：“来尝尝看你的囚犯送你的礼物。”  
福特扭头闪躲，霸王钳住他的下巴掰开他的嘴把手伸了进去。福特拼命反抗，但他的挣扎没有丝毫作用，电解液从他的嘴里流出来，含糊不清的叫声也没有停下霸王的动作。霸王手里的对接液几乎全都流进了福特的嘴里，他抽回手捂住福特的嘴，看着他喉咙起伏将嘴里的东西悉数咽下才松手。  
看到福特嘴角还挂着一些对接液，霸王用手指把它抹到了福特的嘴唇上，露出玩味的笑容，他拍了拍喘息着的福特的面甲，轻声对他说：“玩的愉快，典狱长。”

 

16 彻底绝望  
【警告——外部装甲损毁70％】  
【警告——能量液流失83％】  
【警告——火种即将进入休眠状态】  
【警告——平衡锁定程序即将启动】  
【下线前15秒】  
【下线前10秒】  
【下线前5秒】  
【——————】  
看不见，听不到，无法触摸，无法尖叫，福特堕入了终点未知的黑暗。

17 听力损伤  
“你能听到我吗？我是急救员，你能听到吗？”  
“别费力气了。”抱着一摞数据板的救护员把贴在玻璃罩上的急救员拉了起来，“如果能醒他早就醒了。”  
护士垂下肩，尽管他总是被这样嘲讽，但他依旧会为此沮丧。他看着维生舱里的大型机，光学镜里仍带有希望，急救员不相信他会就这样腐朽。  
“醒来吧，”隔着舱门，急救员把手覆盖在福特的标志之上，“传奇不该这样落幕。”

18 热水，浴缸，刀片  
好温暖。  
福特舒展开他的机体，沉进温热的液体液体中，他的机体失去了重量，所有感官也被减淡。  
是什么这样温暖？  
“你该接受的。”福特听到一个声音这样说。  
他清醒了一些，声音继续传进他的音频接收器:“那样你也能死个痛快。”  
然后，福特听到了自己的惨叫。  
高速转动的电锯嵌进他的护甲，绞断里面的管线。断了通道的能量液在电锯转动的声音中炸裂开来，溅到了福特的脸上。  
当福特尝到能量液的锈味时，他终于明白了，如此的温暖是因为他正浸在自己的血泊之中。

 

19 以身体取悦他人  
这很好。对我们两个来说都是。  
霸王抚摸着福特被折断的天线，那是一个小小的意外，福特说了不该说的话，霸王把他的头摔在了地上，那节天线就那样磕断了。不过那已经是很久以前的不愉快了。现在霸王感到满意。他不需要语言的威胁，也不需要实际的暴力福特就知道该做什么。霸王看着典狱长的头在自己胯间起伏，掐住他的脖子让吞咽变得更艰难，但一声呜咽后福特变得比刚才更加努力地动作着。  
非常好典狱长，来吧，再深一点儿，让我瞧瞧你能吞进去多少。  
福特压低他的头雕，他的喉咙被填满了，即便一动不动也会想要呕吐。他需要适应，但他没给自己多少适应的时间，他慢慢的吐出，在灼烧般的疼痛下再一口吞下。他一次比一比吞得深，即使因为强烈的不适而不自觉地哭泣，喉咙胀痛难忍，他也没有停下，仿佛他享受这个，喜欢这个，只有直接捅进他的燃料箱才能让他满足。  
霸王把炽热的能量射进进食的通道，福特闷声呻吟，他卸下履带的背部绷成一条直线，喉咙本能地收缩着。他把嘴里的东西全部咽了进去，霸王缓缓地退出，留给福特足够的时间用舌头舔走附着的液体。  
“你越来越熟练了。”霸王蹭掉粘在福特嘴唇上的紫色液体，把手指探进福特口中随他舔舐和吮吸。他抬起福特的头雕，看向他的囚徒的光学镜——  
霸王露出微笑，这位典狱长总是使他乐意让这座监狱苟延残喘下去。汽车人的那双红色的光学镜里，没有沉沦，没有病态的满足，有的只是纯粹的憎恨与恐惧。  
六阶满足地叹息，他收回手指，俯下身亲吻福特还留着他的味道的嘴。这份愤怒却无力反抗，憎恨却只能服从的美味，是他永远也品尝不够的。

20 呼吸功能衰竭  
“有的生物是需要呼吸的。”白色涂装的医生说。  
“呼吸？”  
“是一种维持身体运行的必要运动，比如说人类，他们有专门的系统用来处理呼吸。呼吸对他们很重要，停止进食他们仍可生存地球计时一周左右，但停止呼吸的话他们十分钟都很难撑下来。”  
啊，那可真是……  
福特用难以聚焦的光学镜看着自己沾满对接液的大腿，忽然想起了曾经和这座监狱里的医生闲聊时说过的话。他费力地抬起双手，掐住自己的脖子。  
如果塞伯坦人需要呼吸的话，只要十分钟，只要十分钟就可以摆脱这一切。  
那可真是方便啊。

 

21 注定失败的努力  
“……杀了我。”  
“我不会的，亲爱的典狱长。”冷血的杀手捧起福特被能量液覆盖的头雕，微笑着，“除非你给我想要的东西。”  
忽然，福特很想笑。霸王试图从他这得到密码，福特乞求他能杀了自己，他们注定没人能够成功。

22 回光返照  
不知道为什么，昏迷了数天的福特忽然恢复了意识。不单如此，所有的感官也都敏感了起来。  
空气中弥漫着令人作呕的死尸的味道，每一根断裂的管线、每一个平整的切口都鲜明地疼痛着，让福特知道自己还活着，仍该死地活着。  
“啊……”  
“安静，福特。”是霸王的声音。福特看不到他，他的光学镜早就破裂了，他也没法确定他在何处，他的音频接收器一个已经报废，另一个也只能勉强听到声音。他甚至无法回应霸王，在霸王上一次失去耐心时终于还是毁了福特的发声器。  
“我通知了人来改造你，”霸王说，“不过我们还有些时间，要听故事吗？”  
“啊……”  
“我就当你想听吧。”霸王坐了下来，“这是一个冥顽不顾的典狱长和最终被他害死的狱卒们的故事……”

 

23 肺部穿刺伤  
旋刃站了起来，他拔出贯穿自己腹部的钢管用它插进了福特的胸口，庞大的机体来不及惨叫就倒在了地上。  
就这样，寻光号的又一个危机解决了。

24 刑讯逼供  
画面一开始是一片黑，接着是一阵晃动，然后有人发出了声音。  
“……你在做什么？”  
画面清晰了起来，镜头里是明亮的不可思议的审讯室，一具蓝白色的机体坐在画面中央，他被绑在一把椅子上，满脸的能量液，左边的光学镜头明灭不定。  
“录像。”另一个声音说，紧接着他高大得令人畏惧的机体出现在镜头之内。他走到坐着的机体旁，一只手托着他的下巴让他抬起头直视镜头。  
“来吧典狱长，以后我们没什么乐子可寻的时候至少可以看看这个。”  
被称为“典狱长”的人冲着另一个人的面甲啐了一口：“拆你自己去吧霸王！”  
霸王抹掉面甲上的能量液：“好吧好吧，亲爱的福特……”  
他说着，猛然一拳砸在了福特的腹甲上，使他呕出一口能量液。  
“让我们认真些对待这件事，比如……聊一聊密码。”霸王在福特的呻吟声中说，“我相信我们有很长很长的时间可以来聊这个。”

25 非自愿性行为  
霸王死了，福特亲眼目睹了他的死亡。  
晚上，福特回到自己的房间，充电前荣格来向他道晚安，他为自己的病人得以解脱而感到高兴。  
“晚安，做个好梦。”心理医生说道，合上门离开了。  
福特躺在充电床上，看着天花板，是啊，终于……终于结束了。  
他闭上了光学镜。  
“结束了吗？”  
黑暗之中传来狡黠的声音，福特猛然坐起，转动光学镜扫视整个房间，并没有其他人在。  
错觉吗？福特想，他浑身发麻，仿佛有一双手就在他身后随时会扼住他的脖子。  
正当福特试着放松下来时，那个噩梦一样的身影如幽灵般降临了，他带着笑容，攀上福特的机体，将他覆盖在自己身下：“好久不见了，典狱长。”  
是霸王！  
福特想要尖叫，他的脑模块无法理解为何刚刚死在太空中的人此时此刻会出现在这里，但在他发出声音之前霸王捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘘、你不会想让别人听到的。”霸王说着，他那双红色的光学镜如此的近，福特可以从那里看到自己扭曲的表情。  
为什么？你已经死了！  
“死了吗？我不知道，因为我只是你的幻觉。”  
幻觉？  
福特发现自己无法动弹，他无法推开霸王也无法将视线从他身上移开。幻觉?开什么玩笑？为什么？为什么是我？为什么要让我看到这个人？  
“福特，亲爱的福特，”霸王移开他的手，舔掉落在手背上的清洗液，“你这样的表情叫我怎么忍受呢？”  
霸王亲吻了福特，温柔的好似多年的情人，而福特却像一具僵硬的死尸般一动不动。  
“他们为了修好你给了你不少新东西。”霸王说，一点一点抚摸过那些被修理过的地方，“新的头盔，新的光学镜……”  
黑色的手掌慢慢滑落至福特的腹甲，接着是裙甲，然后握住了他的大腿：“我猜接口也是新的？”  
“放开——”  
对接面板被打开，霸王舔过嘴唇，在他眼前的是未被使用过的崭新的接口。  
“我想你该看着这个。”霸王说着，托起福特的头雕，让他看到那根自己幻想出来的输出管抵上自己的接口。  
“不、不！”  
“你想要这个不是吗？”  
霸王进入了福特，一如既往。

 

26 药物戒断综合症  
福特看着自己手掌中的对接液，霸王早已不见身影。  
巨大的金刚坐在充电床上环抱起自己的双腿，默默地哭泣。  
他已经习惯了霸王的存在，当他终于消失时福特才发现自己竟是这样的不知所措。

 

27 溺水  
福特从荣格那里听说了红色警报的事，不由得感到羡慕。  
如果、如果当初他也可以那样不被掌控，就那么跳下去……  
“福特？”  
“嗯？”  
“你在想什么？”心理医生问。  
“啊、没什么，”福特回以微笑，“只是一些小事。”

 

28 严重扭伤  
尽管月卫一设施齐全，但经历过提尔莱斯特大法官的事之后需要修补的地方仍有不少。福特和红色警报为此忙碌着，但意外时有发生。  
“你该多加注意！”红色警报说，他正给福特修理脚踝关节，今天早些时候福特一个没注意踩空了，直接掉进了地下仓库，红色警报发现他时他基本被能量块活埋了。”  
“抱歉红警……”福特小声道歉，但内心毫无悔意。  
他掉下去是因为他一抬头看到了日出，他已经太久太久没见过这样的景色了。

 

29 遗传性精神分裂症  
“我真搞不懂他，我和他一起工作前以为他是个很残暴的人，你听说过他在斯曼兹大战时的事吧？”红色警报看着被各种小动物簇拥着还满脸笑容的福特，对塞伯罗斯说道，在难得清闲的时候红色警报还是愿意和这个令人起疑的医生说说话的。  
塞伯罗斯双手捧起自己的头雕，坐在红色警报旁边，犹豫了一会儿说道：“有些缺陷是火种本身携带的，是无法剔除的。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，别在意。”

30 极度疲劳　　  
执行官的飞船在宇宙中穿梭，通讯频道响个不停。  
“福特！你已经完成了工作，该回来了！”红色警报喊道，“不要理会那个信号，那有可能是陷阱，快回来，你的机体会先撑不住的！”  
“不，红警！”尽管机体疲倦不已，但福特没有丝毫休息的打算，他死死盯着屏幕上那个坐标，绝不能让他溜走，“我能确定，那就是他，是霸王！”


End file.
